Not What It Seems
by momentary-ecstasy
Summary: Marissa and Summer skip school to go shopping in LA. A series of unexpeded events leads one of them to a very familiar face and some very familiar feelings.
1. Chapter 1

"It was such a good idea to skip today and go shopping in LA," Summer mentioned, "I really needed a break."

"Me too," Marissa answered driving through LA, "But I think we're kinda lost."

"Well just go back the way we came," Summer looked around.

After a few minutes of driving around there was a loud bang. Summer looked around, but Marissa knew what had happened.

"Oh no," Marissa sighed, "We have a flat."

"In the middle of LA?" Summer asked a little panicky.

"Don't worry," Marissa took out her phone, "Just call Seth."

"Good idea," Summer answered and took out her phone. She dialed Seth and put the phone to her ear. She waited for a few minutes then said, "Hey Cohen, it's me. Um…call me back it's an emergency." She hung up, "He didn't answer. Call Ryan."

Marissa pulled out her phone and called Ryan. When she got his voicemail she hung up. "Nothing."

Summer leaned back in her seat, "Who are we going to call?"

Marissa nervously looked around, "I don't think this is the best place to break down."

"Do we know anyone in LA?" Summer asked.

Marissa shrugged, "I don't think so."

Summer looked through her contact list on her phone, "We have to know someone. Oh!…Call Alex."

"Alex?" Marissa raised her eyebrows.

"C'mon we're in the middle of God knows where," Summer replied, "We need help."

Marissa scrolled through her contacts and stopped at Alex's number, "I don't even know if she has the same number."

"Try," Summer turned toward Marissa.

Marissa pressed the send button and prayed no one would answer.

"Hello?" a laughing voice answered.

"Alex?" Marissa asked.

"Yeah," Alex replied, "Who's this?"

"It's…Marissa," Marissa told her.

There was a pause, "Marissa?"

"Yeah," Marissa said, "I know this is like out of nowhere and you don't have to come if you don't want to, but me and Summer were shopping in LA and we got lost and have a flat tire."

"Where are you?" Alex asked.

"Um," Marissa looked around and spotted a street sign, "State Street and Missouri Avenue."

"Lock your doors and don't look at anyone," Alex told her, "I'll be right there."

"Thanks," Marissa answered, locking the doors.

"Yeah," Alex stated and hung up.

"She said she'll be right here," Marissa told Summer, "She also said not to look at anyone."

"Okay," Summer curled up in her seat, "Did she say how long it would take?"

Marissa shook her head, "Not long I hope."

They sat there for a few minutes, when Marissa spotted Alex's Jeep roll up. Alex parked behind them. Marissa tensed up in her seat when she saw Alex. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was clad in her usual muscle shirt and jeans.

Alex slid out of her seat and Summer got out at the same time. Marissa took a deep breath and followed.

"Hey," Sumer smiled, "Thanks for coming."

Alex walked over to the flat tire on the rear passenger's side, "No problem. Do you have a spare?"

Marissa opened the trunk and moved some shopping bags around, "Um…I think I took it out to make room."

Alex raised an eyebrow, but smirked at the same time, "What do you want to do? I can give you a ride wherever."

Summer looked at Marissa. Then she looked at Alex, "Is it too far to take us home?"

Alex shook her head, "Just load your stuff up."

The girls got their bags and loaded them up into Alex's Jeep.

"We need to wait for a tow truck," Alex told them, "Or your car won't be in one piece very long."

"I'll call one," Summer pulled out her phone from the backseat.

"I already did," Alex answered laying her head back on the seat, "He should be here any minute."

"How did you know we were going to need one?" Marissa asked.

"I figured you took out your spare to make room for your stuff," Alex turned her head to look at Marissa.

Marissa felt a blush creek up her cheeks so she looked away.

"So…" Summer tired to break the tension, "What have you been up to lately?"

"Nothing much," Alex shrugged, "Just working."

"You didn't go back to school?" Marissa asked.

Alex looked at her again, "I did. I took classes over the summer and doubled up on everything so I already graduated."

"Are you going to college?" Summer asked leaning forward.

"I don't know," Alex shrugged, "I haven't really thought about it."

There was a brief silence before a tow truck came rumbling up. A man got out. Alex said, "Stay here." And got out to meet him. After a brief conversation, Alex walked back.

"He said it'll cost sixty bucks if he tows it to the shop by my apartment, but three hundred if he tows it back to Newport," Alex said through the open door.

"How long will it take to fix?" Summer asked.

"He said a few hours," Alex paused, "You're welcome to stay at my apartment until it'd done."

Summer looked at Marissa. Marissa just shrugged.

"We'll stay with you," Summer told Alex.

Alex nodded and walked back to the tow truck driver. After a brief conversation, the tow truck driver got Marissa's car onto the truck and Alex followed him to the shop.

When they got to the shop, Marissa and Summer went in to see how long it would take and pay for the tow.

"Are you alright?" Summer asked, "You seem tense."

"Sorry if I'm not relaxed around my ex," Marissa replied quietly.

"You are around Ryan and Luke and well pretty much all your other exes," Summer stated.

Marissa shrugged, "I dunno. She's…I hurt her."

"You hurt Luke," Summer pointed out.

"He wasn't hurt," Marissa huffed then seemed to deflate, "I still care about her. I feel bad about what I did."

"You feel bad that you broke up with her or that you hurt her?" Summer asked.

"Both?" Marissa shrugged, "I dunno. I didn't think it mattered any more. She was gone."

"She's not any more," Summer took the receipt and walked out with Marissa. When they got to the Jeep, Alex had her head back against her seat with her eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" Marissa asked letting Summer in.

Alex opened her eyes and picked up her head, "I'm just tired."

They took off toward Alex's apartment. When Alex pulled to a stop, they were in the parking lot of a villa style complex with four buildings around a grassy lawn with a fountain in the middle.

"This is nice for LA," Summer looked around as they followed Alex up some stairs.

"Thanks," Alex smiled, "Oh and I'm gonna warn you now that there's probably a few people already in my apartment."

At the top of the stairs there were two doors. Alex walked to the door on the right and opened it with a key.

There were three people sitting around the living room watching the TV.

"You're just in time," the guy on the couch told Alex, "This is the first screening of Mel's new movie."

"Another one?" Alex asked.

"You act like I make a movie every week," a brunette girl laying on the ground stated.

"You do," Alex said, "Uh guys this is Summer and Marissa." She turned to Summer and Marissa. She pointed to the guy on the couch, "That's Marcus." She pointed to the girl laying on the ground, "Melanie." She pointed to the other girl sitting on the ground with her back against the couch, "That's Sarah." Alex stepped over Melanie, "He's an actor, Mel's a filmmaker and Sarah's a writer. That means they're all moochers. C'mon I'll get you two something to drink."

"We don't mooch," Marcus looked over at Alex.

Alex paused at the kitchen door, "Then why have you been eating my food and sleeping on my couch."

Marcus was silent.

"I thought so," Alex walked into the kitchen with Marissa and Summer in tow.

When they walked into the kitchen they saw a girl sleeping on the kitchen counter. "Jodie?" Alex asked.

Jodie groaned.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Alex asked.

Jodie opened one eye, "It's my day off."

"Yesterday was your day off," Alex stated.

Jodie looked at her watch, "What? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Why did you fall asleep on my kitchen counter?" Alex asked.

Jodie rolled off of the counter and started walking for the door, but stopped dead when she saw Marissa, "What are you doing here?"

"Go to work Jodie," Alex stated before Marissa could answer.

Jodie kept looking at Marissa waiting for an answer. Marissa seemed at a loss for words and looked more or less like a deer in the headlights.

Summer finally spoke up, "Her car got a flat and Alex came to help us. We're going to hang out here while the car's getting fixed."

"I hope you'll be here when I get back," Jodie told Marissa, "We can have a nice long talk."

"Go to work Jodie," Alex said sternly.

Jodie winked at Marissa, "You and me after work." Jodie walked out.

"Don't worry about her," Alex told Marissa and turned to the refrigerator, "I have water, ginger ale, and…" Alex picked up an unmarked pitcher, "And some red stuff that could be Kool-Aid, but might not be."

"Ginger ale," both girls said together.

Alex pulled out two cans a ginger ale and handed them to the girls.

"No beer?" Marissa asked.

"I don't drink that much anymore," Alex answered, "Not enough to keep some here."

Marissa and Summer nodded.

"Anything new going on with you?" Summer asked, "New tattoos? Piercings?"

Alex smiled, "No none of that. It's pretty much the same with me as it was in Newport, but with a high school diploma and a smaller apartment. What have you two been up to?"

"Nothing really," Summer answered.

Marissa was pretty quiet. Lucky for her, her cell phone rang. She dug it out of her purse and answered, "Hello?….yeah….there's no way?…um, okay." Marissa hung up the phone. "That was the guy from the repair shop. He said that he has to get the tire for my car from out of town and he can't get it here until tomorrow."

"Great," Summer sighed, "Now

"Um," Alex leaned back on the counter. "You can take my Jeep and I'll bring your car to you when it's done."

"Really?" Summer asked.

Alex nodded, "I can ride with Mel to work."

"You'd do that?" Marissa asked quietly.

Alex paused, catching Marissa's eyes, "Of course."

Marissa's heart started racing as she looked into Alex's blue eyes. "I…uh….thanks."

Alex shyly looked away then took her keys out of her pocket. "If you leave now you can get home around the time you would get home from school."

Marissa took out her keys and traded with Alex. Their hands lingered for a second before Alex pulled away.

"I'll…uh…bring your car to you tomorrow," Alex put her hands in her pockets, "Do you still live in the same place?"

"Yeah," Marissa nodded.

"Okay," Alex nodded.

Summer looked between the two and added, "Thanks again Alex."

Alex nodded. "Yeah, no problem."

"Thanks," Marissa could barely get out.

"You're welcome," Alex replied. "Oh uh I have to get some stuff out of my Jeep."

Summer led the way through the living room.

"Bye!" Marcus called.

Summer and Marissa waved and walked down the stairs. As they started to walk toward the parking lot Jodie walked back up.

"Hey," Jodie smiled when she saw Marissa.

"What are you doing here Jodie?" Alex asked.

"I took the day off," Jodie answered.

"They're leaving," Alex told Jodie, "Go inside."

"I just want to talk," Jodie told Alex. Then she looked at Marissa, "Is that okay with you?"

Marissa slowly nodded.

Alex bit her lip, "Fine." She looked at Marissa, "Call me if you need me."

Alex and Summer walked to the Jeep and Summer watched Alex gather her stuff.

"What's Jodie going to say?" Summer asked.

"I don't know," Alex shrugged, "Jodie's kinda crazy."

"She won't hurt Marissa will she?" Summer asked.

Alex shook her head, "No."

"Whatever game your playing," Jodie told Marissa, "Don't. You devastated Alex. She doesn't need that right now. If you care about her, you'll leave her alone"

"I wasn't…" Marissa started, but Jodie cut her off.

"Whatever you're up to," Jodie said, "Don't." With that Jodie trotted up the stairs.

Alex slung her bag over her shoulder as Marissa walked over. "What did she say?"

"To stay away from you," Marissa answered quietly.

Alex was momentarily stunned. "Oh."

"Look, I didn't mean to come down here and," Marissa started, but Alex held her hand up.

"It's okay," Alex smiled reassuringly, "I know, you didn't mean to get a flat tire and get lost. I wouldn't have helped if I didn't want to. It's okay."

Marissa let out a long breath, "Thanks."

"Well thanks," Summer smiled at Alex and gave her a brief hug.

Marissa put her purse in the car and Alex stepped up onto the sidewalk with her bag. She waved at Summer and Marissa who were in her Jeep.

Marissa started to Jeep and watched Alex pick up her bag, start to walk off. Her eyes lingered as Alex trotted up the stairs.

"Coop?" Summer asked.

"Huh?" Marissa shook out of her daze.

Summer raised an eyebrow, "Maybe you two should spend some time together when she brings your car back."

Marissa nodded silently. Her head was in a fog and the only thing shining through the fog was Alex. Marissa took a deep breath and put the Jeep in reverse, "Yeah, sure."

Alex closed the door after walking into her apartment.

Marcus surveyed her, "She was hot."

"Shut up," Alex dropped her bag.

Melanie smirked, "You're going to see her tomorrow?"

Alex plopped down on the couch, "Yeah."

"You're whipped," Marcus smirked.

Alex hit him with a couch pillow, "Shut up."

"You're screwed," Sarah added.

"I know," Alex groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who's Jeep?" Seth asked as he walked Summer and Marissa to their car.

"Alex's," Summer answered closing the door.

"Really?" Seth asked, smiling, "My Alex?"

"She's not yours," Summer told Seth.

"How is she?" Seth asked.

"She's okay," Summer replied, seeing that Marissa was quiet, "She lives in LA."

"Why do you have her car?" Seth asked holding Summer's purse while she got in.

"She has Marissa's car. We got a flat in LA and Alex picked us up," Summer explained, "Then the guy couldn't fix Marisa's car until today so Alex is going to bring it back. We're meeting her in the parking lot of the Bait Shop."

"No way," Seth smiled, "Can I come?"

"Is that okay with you Coop?" Summer looked at Marissa who was staring at the steering wheel. "Coop?"

Marissa looked up, "Huh?"

"Can Cohen come?" Summer asked.

Marissa looked at Seth, "Oh yeah sure."

Seth hopped in. "Cool."

Marissa pulled out and took off toward the Bait Shop.

When they pulled in, Marissa's car was sitting in the parking lot, but Alex wasn't in it.

"Maybe she went inside," Seth got out with Summer.

Marissa led the way inside. There were voices down the stairs.

"You know Steve's been looking to get out of here," a guy said, "And you were everyone's favorite bartender."

Marissa leaned over the railing and saw Alex standing by the bar. "Really?" Alex asked.

"Yeah," the guy walked into view, "Why'd you leave?"

Alex ran her hand over the counter, "Um…personal reasons."

"Would you think about coming back?" the guy asked walking behind the bar.

Alex smiled wistfully, "This was the best job ever…but I don't think I should."

"Same personal reason?" he asked.

Alex nodded, "Yeah."

Seth looked over at Marissa and Summer. They all silently agreed that they wouldn't let Alex know they just heard her conversation.

Summer turned toward Alex, "Hey Alex!"

Alex looked up and saw Summer, then Marissa. They're eyes locked for a second before Alex's eyes moved to Seth.

"What are you doing here?" Alex smiled.

"I came to see you," Seth smiled back. He walked down the stairs and hugged Alex when he got to her.

Alex turned to the guy she was talking to, "I'll see you later."

"Think about coming back," he answered, "We could use the help."

"I'll think about it," Alex told him and walked up the stairs with Seth.

"Are you coming back?" Seth asked as they walked toward Marissa and Summer.

"I don't know," Alex shrugged, "I haven't thought about it."

"You should," Summer added, "Those bartenders now hit on anything that moves."

Alex smiled, "I'll think about it."

Marissa quietly followed the other three outside. Alex's Jeep was parked next to her car. The walk to the car was quiet.

"Oh," Alex pulled Marissa's key out of her pocket, "These are yours."

Marissa took the keys, her fingers brushing Alex's. "Thanks." Marissa dug in her purse and pulled out Alex's keys. Alex reached for them, but Marissa pulled them out of her reach. "Are you leaving?"

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Not without my keys."

"Good," Seth took the keys out of Marissa's hand and put them in his pocket.

"Seth," Alex crossed her arms.

"We're taking you for a milkshake to thank you," Summer said.

"So get in the car," Seth pushed Alex toward the driver's side door of Marissa's car.

Alex looked questioningly at Seth, but got in the backseat.

Summer looked at Marissa and whispered, "You're gonna have to speak."

"I'm working on it," Marissa whispered back.

Seth crawled into the backseat over Alex and then Marissa and Summer got in the front. Marissa turned on the car, cranked up the music and drove off.

They went to the diner by the ocean and walked inside.

Seth and Summer slid into one side of a booth leaving Alex and Marissa the other side.

"What can I get you guys today?" the waiter walked up.

"Four shakes and curly fries," Summer ordered.

The waiter nodded and walked off.

"So Alex," Seth looked across the table, "What have you been up to?"

Alex shrugged, "Just working."

"No partying?" Seth leaned in, "With some female friends?"

Summer elbowed Seth, "Perv."

Alex smiled, "Nope. No partying."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Seth asked, "Girlfriend? Multiple girlfriends?"

Alex raised an eyebrow, "No."

The waiter returned with their order and left.

Seth picked up a curly fry and took a bite, "Mmm, I bet they don't have fries like this in LA. You should move back."

Alex smiled, "I should move back for the curly fries?"

"And the milkshakes," Summer added.

Summer kicked Marissa, who was being unusually quiet, under the table. Marissa looked at Summer and shrugged.

"Um, I think my bra strap just broke. Will you come with me to fix it Coop?" Summer asked.

Marissa nodded and followed Summer into the bathroom.

Summer turned on her heel the second Marissa closed the door, "Why did you ask me to keep her here when you're not going to say anything?"

Marissa paused, "I just…I need her here to figure some things out."

"What things?" Summer asked.

"I think I made a mistake," Marissa answered.

"When?" Summer crossed her arms, "Keeping her here?"

"At the bonfire," Marissa stated, "Six months ago. When I told her we couldn't be together any more." Marissa paused, "I think about her everyday. I wonder what she's doing."

"Why couldn't you just call her?" Summer asked, "I'm starting to think that flat tire wasn't an accident."

"That was an accident," Marissa sighed and leaned back on the bathroom door.

"If it wasn't an accident," Summer said, "It was fate. Now go out there and figure out what you're feeling. I don't think I can come up with a good reason to keep her here much longer."

"It was a good idea telling Seth to try to get her to move back," Marissa added.

"That wasn't my idea," Summer answered, "That's all Seth. He has a theory that if he surrounds himself with hot girls then he'll become popular. He also said that she was one of the best friends he ever had."

Marissa nodded.

"Are you ready?" Summer asked resting her hand on the door handle.

"No," Marissa shook her head. She took a deep breath, "But let's go."

Summer nodded and opened the door, leading the way out, with Marissa slowly and nervously walked behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

"There's a concert on the beach tonight," Marissa and Summer heard Seth tell Alex as they took their seats.

"Really?" Alex asked, "Who is it?"

Seth looked at Summer, "Who was it?"

"Um," Summer dug through her purse and pulled out a flyer, "The Daylights."

"No way," Alex smiled, "I love them."

"You wanna go?" Summer asked, "We were all going to go"

Alex seemed to weight it out in her head and finally nodded, "Okay."

"Awesome," Seth smiled, "I call shotgun."

"We'll have to leave from here," Summer told the group, "Or we'll be late."

They drained their milkshakes and finished off the fries before heading out to Marissa's car. Summer and Alex got into the backseat and Seth jumped in the passenger's seat.

"Can we put the top down?" Seth asked Marissa, "I don't think people can see me in here."

Marissa reached over and put the top down. She put the car in reverse and pulled out of the parking lot.

The sun started to go down and cast an orange glow across the highway. Marissa glanced in her rearview mirror and saw Alex looking across the side of the car. A few strands of hair had blown out of the blonde's ponytail and where whipping around in the wind. Her eyes glimmered in the sunlight and looked a brighter blue.

"Marissa," Summer said from the backseat.

Marissa's attention snapped back to the road and she realized she had been drifting through the lanes. Luckily they were the only ones on this particular stretch of highway. "Sorry," Marissa muttered.

Soon enough Marissa parked in the makeshift lot by where the band was supposed to be playing. They all got out and Marissa locked her car.

"Uh…Marissa," Alex said.

Marissa turned around and looked at Alex.

"Can I talk to you?" Alex asked more to Seth and Summer than to Marissa.

Seth and Summer walked off toward the concert leaving Alex and Marissa alone.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked quietly, placing her hands in her pockets.

Marissa shrugged, "I guess so, why?"

"You've been quiet," Alex answered, then paused, "If you don't want me here I can go."

Marissa took a second for the words to sink in. Then she started shaking her head, "No. No, that's not it…" Marissa kicked at the ground and wrapped her arms around herself, "I just…don't know what to say."

Alex sighed and leaned on the car. "It's just me…"

Marissa let Alex's eyes catch hers and just sort of stood there. It took a minute, but Marissa averted her gaze, "Um, sorry." She glanced over at the stage and the growing crowd, "We should go."

Alex nodded and followed Marissa to the crowd.

The new three hours were spent, listening to music and stealing glances at each other.

They made their way back to the car.

"It's already one?" Alex looked at her phone.

Summer pulled out her phone, "Yeah."

"Maybe you should stay in Newport tonight," Seth suggested.

"You can stay with me," Marissa suggested, "My mom's out of town."

Alex looked at Marissa, "Are you sure?"

Marissa nodded, "There's like fifty room in the house. You can have your pick."

"Alright," Alex shrugged, "As long as it's no trouble."

"It's not," Marissa added more sure of herself than before.

Marissa dropped off Summer, then Seth before taking off to her house.

"To be honest, it'll be nice to have someone here," Marissa said unlocking the door, "It's really lonely here by yourself."

Alex nodded and followed Marissa in.

"Um, we can go get something for you to sleep in if you want to," Marissa added.

"Sure," Alex said.

Once in Marissa's room, Alex lingered near the door as Marissa dug through her drawers. She pulled out some sweatpants, "These should fit you."

Alex took them from Marissa and looked them over, "It's because they're mine."

"Really?" Marissa asked, "I wear them all the time."

"Yeah," Alex pointed to a small barely noticeable red stain, "Someone fell asleep in my lap with an open marker."

Marissa smiled for the first time that night, "It was an accident."

"Who falls asleep with an open marker?" Alex asked, smiling as wide as Marissa.

"Someone who was doing a project for hours," Marissa retorted and threw a cami at Alex's head.

Alex took the cami and looked wistfully at the stain. "Yeah…I'm gonna go change and then go to sleep in the…"

"Living room," Marissa mentioned, "And is it alright if I sleep on the other couch? When my mom's gone I usually stay with Summer, but her step monster just changed meds and she's sort of volatile right now."

Alex nodded, "Sure."

They both got changed and convened the living room. Marissa gave Alex a blanket and a pillow before moving back to her blanket and pillow on the other couch.

Alex stood by the light and waited for Marissa to get situated before turning it off.

Marissa smiled into the dark. Alex used to do that when they were together. But this time instead of crawling in next to her, Alex settled herself on the opposite couch.

"Goodnight Alex," Marissa whispered into the dark.

"Goodnight Riss," Alex whispered groggily.

Marissa's heart rate went up at the use of Alex's nickname for her. Marissa figured she was reading too much into the nickname and closed her eyes trying to get to sleep. After tossing and turning for a few minutes, Marissa realized that a good night's sleep wasn't going to come easy.


	4. Chapter 4

The light coming through the window was a little more than annoying. Marissa pulled the covers over her head and realized she wasn't in her bed. Last night came rushing back to her and she looked over at the other couch. The blanket was folded, the pillow was rested neatly on top and Alex was nowhere to be seen.

Marissa threw off her covers and hurried into the hallway. She stopped at the base of the stairs when she heard voices.

"So you're Miss Cooper's friend?" Marissa heard the distinct voice of the housekeeper.

"You could say that," Alex's voice answered.

Marissa let out a sigh and mentally scolded herself for panicking when she thought Alex was already done. Marissa made her way into the kitchen where the conversation was coming from. When she got there, Alex was sitting at the counter on a stool and the housekeeper was doing the dishes.

In her adrenaline filled panicked state, Marissa had become wide awake, so at the door of the kitchen, she put on a groggy façade and walked in.

"Good morning Miss Cooper," the housekeeper said.

Alex turned around and saw Marissa.

"Good morning," Marissa told them both, but more to Alex.

"Hey," Alex stood up.

Marissa felt her heart start racing. "Um…do you wanna go get breakfast or coffee or something?" Marissa asked nervously.

Alex looked over at the clock on the wall, "I have to be at work at four."

Marissa followed Alex's eyes over to the clock, "That's six hours from now."

"But I have to drive back to LA and change," Alex answered.

"Well that'll take two hours?" Marissa asked, "So you have four hours."

Alex put her hand on the back of the stool she was sitting in and thoughtfully looked out the window, "Alright."

"Cool," Marissa smiled, "I'm gonna go get dressed."

The drive to the diner was filled with music and nothing else. Marissa was still unsure of what to say and still scared to say the wrong thing.

They ordered and sat at a small table for two.

Alex traced the grains of her table with her finger during the uncomfortable silence. "So, what have you been up to?"

"I…You know, shopping and school," Marissa shrugged, "Nothing as exciting as working in a bar."

"It's not exciting," Alex looked into her drink, "It's gotten mundane."

"Sounds like you need a change of location," Marissa said quietly hoping she hadn't said the wrong thing.

"Maybe," Alex finally looked up at Marissa.

Their food came to interrupt the awkwardness. They ate in relative silence and Marissa insisted on paying the bill.

"Thanks for breakfast," Alex put her hands in her pockets as they walked out to Marissa's car.

"Thanks for coming with me," Marissa replied.

"Do you have my keys?" Alex asked.

Marissa inwardly sighed and dug around her purse for Alex's keys. "They're not in here."

"That's right," Alex opened the door, "Seth still has them." She took out her phone and called Seth.

"Hey Alex," Seth answered, "I believe I have something that's yours."

"Yeah," Alex got in Marissa's car and Marissa turned on the car, but didn't move.

"I'll meet you at the Bait Shop," Seth answered.

"Alright," Alex replied and hung up.

When they got to the Bait Shop, Seth was already there. Alex got out and walked over to him, followed by a slow moving Marissa.

Seth held the keys up, but when Alex reached for them, he snatched them away.

"Seth," Alex crossed her arms.

"You're coming back right?" Seth asked.

"I don't know," Alex answered.

"That's not going to work," Seth put the keys in his pocket. He leaned around Marissa, "How do we make sure she'll come back?"

Marissa looked around and spotted Alex's CDs in her Jeep. Marissa walked over to the Jeep, reached over the door and pulled out a CD.

"You're holding my CD hostage?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

Marissa turned the CD around, "Not just any CD."

"Hey that's my favorite Death Cab CD," Alex reached for it, but Marissa put it behind her back. As Alex reached for it, her hand brushed against Marissa's arm. Alex froze and looked up at Marissa. They were breathing the same air with the same ragged breaths..

Alex pulled away and put her hands in her pockets, "So when do I have to come back?"

"Tomorrow," Seth answered, "If you're not back before noon, it goes in the microwave."

Alex's mouth dropped open. "Fine, I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Seth smiled and handed Alex her keys. He held out his arms and Alex stepped into them. She hugged back and added, "I never thought you'd resort to kidnapping and blackmail."

"Don't forget extortion," Seth smiled.

Alex smiled and looked at Marissa, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," Marissa ran a hand through her hair.

They watched Alex climb into her Jeep and drive off.

"I kinda feel bad about making her come back," Marissa added.

Seth put his arm around Marissa's shoulders as they watched Alex disappear, "She wants to come back."

"How do you know?" Marissa asked, feeling oddly comforted in Seth's embrace.

"She has two copies of that album," Seth answered, "I bought that album the day it came out and Summer bought me one too. I still have the one Summer gave me, but when Alex and I were together she ended up with her copy and the one I bought." Seth dropped his arm and turned to face Marissa, "She doesn't have to come back."

Marissa took a deep breath.

"And if I may give you some advice," Seth told Marissa, "You're gonna have to make some moves. She's not just going to fall into your lap after that whole bonfire debacle."

"I know," Marissa nodded.

"I'll see you later," Seth got into his car, "There's some video games calling me at home."

"Bye," Marissa waved.

She stood in the parking lot for a few minutes before getting into her car and driving home.

"Where have you been all day?" Jodie asked when Alex walked into the empty bar, "And last night?"

"I was in Newport," Alex huffed, "And before you say anything, I don't want to hear it."

"But you're going to," Jodie put her hands on her hips, "You're going to keep going to that train wreck of the girl again and again. And I know you love her, God knows I've heard you say that a thousand times, but you're just going to end up getting hurt."

Alex rubbed her eyes, "I told you I didn't want to hear this." She walked into the backroom and grabbed a crate of beer.

"You can't going back there," Jodie said.

"I'm going back tomorrow," Alex stated brushing past Jodie.

Jodie rolled her eyes, "C'mon Alex. We both know how it's going to end."

"I said I don't want to hear it!" Alex yelled.

Jodie was a little taken aback.

Alex sighed, "I'm sorry. I just…I don't know how I'm going to deal with it."

"Don't go," Jodie answered.

"I have to…I have to figure out what's going on with me," Alex leaned on the bar.

Jodie walked over to Alex and wrapped her arms around Alex. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"I don't," Alex leaned into Jodie, "I have no idea with I'm doing."


	5. Chapter 5

At woke up late the next morning and took her time getting ready. On her way out the door, Alex called Seth.

"Hello," Seth answered cheerfully.

"I'm on my way," Alex told him, "And if there's one scratch on that CD you're dead."

"Actually Marissa was in charge of the hostage," Seth answered, "You'll have to go see her to get it back."

"Okay," Alex got into her Jeep.

Alex drove for as long as possible without calling Marissa. She knew as soon as she hit the Newport city limits she'd have to call Marissa to see where she was.

Marissa laid out by the pool and tried to concentrate on something other than Alex, but as usual her thoughts kept drifting back to the blonde.

Her phone rang on the ground next to her and she looked over at it. Alex's smiling face lit up her screen. Marissa picked up her phone remembering the day that picture was taken. It was late in the day and she and Alex didn't have much money to go out to do something so they went got some nachos on the way to the Bait Shop. They sat on the roof and wait the nachos, just talking and having a good time in general.

A chill ran down Marissa's spine. She missed those times with Alex. When there wasn't a tough front. When Alex was just being Alex.

Her phone ringing brought her back. She flipped it open and answered, "Hello?" like she didn't know who it was.

"Hey," Alex said in her ear, "Um…where are you?"

"I'm at my house," Marissa answered, "Where are you?"

"I just pulled into Newport," Alex told her, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay," Marissa smiled, "I'm by the pool."

"Alright," Alex said, "I'll see you."

Marissa hung up and laid back trying to look as relaxed as possible.

When Alex stopped in the driveway, she laid her head on the steering wheel. Marissa was by the pool which meant that she was probably in a bikini. Alex took a deep breath to try to calm herself before exiting her Jeep.

She walked around the house and toward the pool. She stopped dead when she saw Marissa. Marissa was laid out on a lounger in a white string bikini. Sun glasses covered her eyes so Alex couldn't tell if Marissa could see her.

She took another deep breath to calm herself before rounding the pool

Marissa's heart started to pound and she was thankful that her sunglasses hid her eyes. She always loved Alex in jeans and a muscle shirt. It was definitely one of the hottest things she'd ever seen.

Alex stopped a few feet from Marissa. She put her hands in her pockets and kicked the ground, "Hey."

"Hey," Marissa sat up and lifted up her sunglasses.

Alex spotted her CD on the table next to Marissa. She picked it up and tapped it against her palm, "Thanks."

"Hey, do you wanna go get something to eat or something?" Marissa asked sort of awkwardly.

Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Look if you don't want to it's fine," Marissa babbled on, "I just thought…"

Alex's chuckling halted Marissa's speech.

"It's okay," Alex smiled, "I skipped breakfast so I'm kinda hungry."

"Great," Marissa smiled back letting out a relieved breath, "I just need to go change and we can go."

Alex nodded and followed Marissa inside.

"Wow," Alex looked around, "Everything's different."

Marissa shrugged as they walked up the stairs, "Mom decided she didn't like the look anymore and changed everything." Marissa opened the door to her room, "My room is still the same."

Alex stepped in and a sea of memories hit her like a ton of bricks. She froze in the doorway and looked around. The bed where they used to lay for hours talking before Marissa moved in with her. The window Alex used to look out after Marissa fell asleep. The closet where half of her clothes were most of the time when they were together.

"Um…" Marissa walked into her closet, "You might want to sit down. I haven't picked out what to wear."

"Oh god," Alex smirked and fell back onto the bed, "I might as well go back to sleep then."

Marissa giggled, "I don't take that long." She disappeared into the closet.

Alex missed how comfortable she felt in that bed. It was so soft and warm and it smelled like Marissa. She glanced over at Marissa who was searching through her shirts. She smiled and looked back at the bed. Between Marissa and the bed her eyes stopped at Marissa's jewelry box. The heart necklace she gave Marissa was laying haphazardly next to it.

Marissa walked out of the closet in a really mini skirt and a tank top. "You ready?" She followed Alex's eyes to the necklace. "I was cleaning my jewelry. It's sort of a mess." She reached over and tried to straighten it out. She pulled out the heart necklace and looked over at Alex who was wearing hers.

Alex reached up and touched it. "It's a habit. I put it on everyday."

Marissa looked down at her own and quietly added, "Me too."

"So…food?" Alex was desperate to break the awkwardness of the situation.

"Yeah," Marissa grabbed her purse as they walked out the door for what was sure to be an interesting lunch.

They walked into the dinner and sat at a booth by the window.

"What can I get you ladies?" the waiter asked them.

"Uh…" Alex scanned the menu, "I'll take a burger with fries and a coke."

"Same," Marissa told the waiter.

"Alright," he smiled and walked off.

After the drinks came, Alex stirred her drink around with her straw. "So…"

Marissa had her hands in her lap, "What's the bar like where you work?"

"Um, it's a dive," Alex smiled.

Marissa chuckled, "Really?"

Alex shrugged, "It's fun. The people are nice and Jodie's fun to work with."

"I can imagine Jodie being a blast," Marissa smirked.

"She's not really that bad of a friend," Alex offered, "Not the best girlfriend ever though."

"So, she saves her special charms for me?" Marissa asked.

"Pretty much," Alex nodded, "You and the pizza guy."

"What did the pizza guy do to you?" Marissa asked.

"Nothing to me," Alex replied, "He asked her out after a bad day and she yelled at him for five minutes. I'm pretty sure he peed his pants."

Marissa smiled, "Well she is _that_ scary."

Alex laughed.

The conversation flowed easily between them for the rest of the meal. When the waiter left the check, they both reached for it, but Marissa grabbed it first.

"I got it," Marissa told her, "I made you drive all the way back."

Alex sat back and smiled, "Why is that anyway?"

Marissa momentarily froze before her brain overrode her body and she started moving again, "I wanted to see you again."

Alex raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

They walked out together after Marissa paid and stood by Marissa's car.

"Do you wanna go to the Bait Shop?" Marissa asked, "There's supposed to be a singer/songwriter showcase."

Alex nodded, "Okay."

Marissa sighed after Alex got in the car, took a deep breath, and got in the car herself.


	6. Chapter 6

When they walked in the Bait Shop was dimly lit while a guy with a guitar was lit up on stage. Alex followed Marissa down the stairs into the small crowd hanging around.

"Hey Alex," the bartender smiled.

"Hi," Alex smiled and leaned on the bar.

"Are you coming back?" he asked.

Alex smirked, "It this like a conspiracy to get me to come back?"

He chuckled, "I dunno. I wasn't told about any conspiracy."

"Sure," Alex glanced over at Marissa who was pretending to be interested in the singer.

"What can I get you then?" the bartender asked.

"Uh…Newport Sunrise?" Alex asked.

"What's that?" he asked back.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "You're kidding right?"

He shook his head.

Alex hopped over the bar and started teaching the bartender how to mix it.

"Has no one ever asked you for one?" Alex asked.

He nodded, "No one ever taught me how to make it."

Alex put a little umbrella in the drink, "Now you know." She looked over at Marissa who was looking at her nails, "Do you want one?"

Marissa looked up and nodded, "Sure."

Alex quickly made up another one and then hopped back over the bar.

Marissa sipped her drink, "Do you wanna get closer?"

Alex nodded and they walked around the bar, closer to the stage. Marissa looked at the stage and then at Alex. Marissa gulped. She realized they were in the same spot on the night Rachael Yamagata was playing. The night she took Alex's hand and officially started their relationship.

And that was easy compared to right now. There was no past, just their future. Marissa felt a shiver shoot up her spine.

She set her glass down on the bar and put the hand away from Alex on the bar. The hand that was next to Alex dangled dangerously close to Alex's hand.

Marissa was sure she was going to faint before this whole thing was over with. She tried to calm her racing heart and her shaking hand before Alex noticed something which Marissa knew was inevitable. Alex was the only person who ever took the time to learn the language Marissa's body spoke.

Marissa swayed a little to the music and her hand lightly brushed Alex's. Alex didn't notice or pretended not to. Passive-aggressive wasn't going to work.

While holding her breath, Marissa moved closer to Alex and slid her fingers between Alex's.

Alex raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at Marissa.

Marissa jerked her head toward the door. Alex shrugged, not pulling her hand away, but not tightening her grip on Marissa's hand.

Marissa pulled Alex up the stairs and outside onto the empty pier. The sun had started going down, casting long shadows along the ground while dark clouds loomed around the opposite horizon. She finally released Alex's hand and leaned on the railing, looking out over the water hoping it would give her the words she was searching for.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, although Marissa was sure she already knew.

Marissa threw caution to the wind and grabbed both to Alex's hands. She pulled Alex to her and into a kiss. Alex slid her arms around Marissa's waist. Marissa felt her back on the railing and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck.

Just as Marissa was getting lost in the kiss, Alex pulled away. Marissa opened her eyes and saw Alex wrap her arms around herself.

"What's wrong?" Marissa asked.

"What do you want from me?" Alex shrugged.

"I wanna be with you," Marissa replied.

Alex ran a hand through her hair, "It's not that easy."

"Why can't it be?" Marissa took Alex's hands.

"We have a past," Alex pulled away, "We can't just act like that never happened."

"I'll make it up to you," Marissa could feel tears forming behind her eyes, "I can't stop thinking about you. I miss you." There was a long pause and Marissa waited to catch Alex's eyes before adding, "I love you."

Alex's knees when weak and her heart started racing. "I…I just…I need time."

Marissa wrapped her arms around herself and bit her lip feeling embarrassed and crushed.

Alex lingered for a moment before walking off.

The tears fell down Marissa's face. She suddenly felt really cold. She felt the need to walk. It didn't really matter where. She just needed to get away.

Marissa walked into the lifeguard stand and sunk into the corner of the balcony. Partly because the beach patrol drove by occasionally to make sure no one's partying or vandalizing, but mostly because her legs felt like they were going to give out. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head back on the outside wall of the stand.

Marissa heard the sound of a beach patrol truck drive past and held her breath waiting for it to pass.

Alex pulled over to the side of the road because tears were blurring her vision. She leaned her head back on the seat and closed her eyes for a long while.

After the patrol truck was gone, Marissa took a deep breath and rested her forehead on her knees. She could hear the thunder rumbling in the distance and she was sure she was going to have to walk home in the rain. It didn't really seem to matter to her anymore.

The rain started in the distance and rushed it way toward her. It was pouring in a matter of seconds and Marissa started wiping her tears as she stood up. She heard footsteps walking up the ramp and turned on her heel ready to explain herself to a beach patrol officer, but instead she saw Alex walking up the ramp soaking wet.

Marissa just stared as Alex walked over to her.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing out of Alex's mouth.

Marissa opened her mouth, but Alex shook her head.

"Just let me say this," Alex took both of Marissa's hands. Marissa tightened her grip around Alex's freezing, shaking hands. Alex took a deep breath, "I don't need time. I need to be with you. I know it's not going to be easy, but that's what makes it fun. That's what make it us," Alex smiled, "I love you Riss."

Marissa slipped her arms around Alex's waist. Alex stepped closer to Marissa and pressed her lips to Marissa's. Their lips slipped into a natural rhythm.

Marissa pulled away when Alex started shaking. She pulled Alex close and rubbed her arms, "You're freezing."

Alex smiled, "Just a little."

Marissa looked at the rain, "Give me the keys to your Jeep."

"What?" Alex asked.

"Just do it," Marissa smiled.

Alex handed Marissa her keys and Marissa ran off. "Marissa! Where are you going?"

Marissa just waved and ran off.

A few seconds later, Alex saw the headlights of her Jeep coming down the beach.

Marissa stopped the Jeep in front of the lifeguard stand and motioned for Alex to get in.

Alex ran down the ramped and jumped in the passenger's side of her car. The heater was turned all the way up and Marissa was grinning for ear to ear.

"Isn't this illegal?" Alex asked.

"It's only illegal if you get caught," Marissa answered turning the Jeep around and driving back to the parking lot, then onto the road.

"I am so cold," Alex put her hands in front of the heater.

"Maybe you should get out of those wet clothes," Marissa suggested.

Alex looked in the back of the Jeep. "Good idea." She peeled off her shirt and reached in the back.

"You can stay like that," Marissa glanced over at Alex.

"I'd still be freezing," Alex smiled and pulled a hoodie out of the back, "Aren't you cold too?"

"Yeah," Marissa nodded.

"Put this on," Alex handed the hoodie to Marissa.

"What about you?" Marissa stopped at a stop sign and pulled the hoodie on.

Alex reached in the back and go out a shirt, "I have a lot of clothes in the back of my car."

They drove straight to Marissa's house where they both ran inside, leaving a trail of wet clothes from the door, up the stairs, and into Marissa's room.

A few hours later, the rain was still pounding at the windows. Marissa laid on her back and Alex was on her side tangled up in Marissa.

Marissa picked up their intertwined hands and kissed the back of Alex's hand. Alex smiled and reciprocated with a kiss to Marissa's bare shoulder.

Marissa turned on her side and captured Alex's lips again. Marissa tried to breath Alex in one breath in case this was all a wonderful dream, but when she felt Alex's fingers gently sweep some hair out of her face, she knew it was real.

Alex reached down and pulled the covers over them before wrapping herself in Marissa again. Marissa watched Alex close her eyes and snuggle into her pillow. Marissa couldn't help, but smile to herself.

She tightened her hold of Alex and kissed the blonde's forehead before closing her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
